Permanent 99
by Kyra5972
Summary: There's a heat wave in Lima and Puck and Kurt are set to a permanent 99.


**Title:** Permanent 99

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Song used is 'Permanent 99' by Christian Kane.

**Summary:** There's a heat wave in Lima and Puck and Kurt are set to a permanent 99.

**Pairings:** Puck/Kurt

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Warnings:** Smut! Lots and lots of slashy smut!

**A/N:** Okay, so this one was written 'cause a) I love the song and it was just begging for a fic, and b) 'cause of the fact we had about two months straight of about 105 degree (Fahrenheit) temperatures. Hope you all like it! :-)

* * *

"Okay, I think we all need a break."

Everyone turned to stare in shock; it wasn't often that Rachel Berry suggested a break from Glee rehearsals. The girl had organized rehearsals all summer long, after all.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel asked. "Even I think practicing in this heat is miserable."

And she was right. Shortly after school had let out for the summer, Lima had been hit by a heat wave that had the whole town begging for winter. Temperatures had hit record highs and even hiding inside with air conditioning didn't help much. After almost two straight months of it, everyone was more than ready for winter to hit.

"Okay, then what do you suggest?" Mercedes asked. "In case you haven't noticed, it's almost as hot inside as it is outside."

Rachel shrugged. "I was kind of thinking the lake. My dads own a small section of land right on the lake, so no one else will be there. And there's a rope swing we can use," she told them.

"What about Artie?" Tina asked, glancing at the boy in the wheelchair.

"It's basically a beach on the lake, plenty of shallow water for him to sit in," Rachel explained. "So, are we going?"

Everyone traded quick glances before nodding. After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Brittany, and Santana would ride to the lake in Artie's van, Matt, Mike, and Finn would take Finn's car, Rachel and Quinn would take Rachel's car, and Puck and Kurt would take Puck's truck. Rachel gave everyone directions and then they were on their way.

About twenty minutes later, Kurt turned to give Puck a curious look as the others turned onto a dirt road but Puck just kept driving straight.

"You do know we just missed the turn, right?" he asked, eyebrow arching slightly.

Puck nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Yup."

"Then where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Puck replied. "We haven't been able to really spend any time alone together in over a week."

"Awww, have you missed me?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Puck nodded. "More than you know," he replied. "Especially since even you've given in to the heat and been reduced to shorts and a tank top."

Despite the heat, Kurt shivered slightly as Puck raked his eyes over him. Lust shot through him like electricity and he shifted slightly as he felt his body responding to the look in Puck's eyes.

"Well, in that case, are we there yet?" Kurt asked, letting his eyes drink in the site of Puck, sweat glistening on his chest since the older boy didn't even bother putting on a shirt when getting dressed anymore.

"Almost," Puck smirked.

A few minutes later, Puck turned onto a dirt road that was more of a trail than an actual road and Kurt smiled as he recognized it as the one that led to a secluded clearing in the woods that they had been frequenting since they got together a couple days after the heat wave had hit.

As soon as the truck was in park and the engine shut off, Kurt was across the bench seat of the truck and straddling Puck's lap, the steering wheel digging uncomfortably into his back as he attached his lips to his boyfriend's.

Puck's hands settled on Kurt's waist as he enthusiastically returned the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance that Kurt happily gave up. Slipping his fingers under the hem of Kurt's tank top, he quickly tugged it up and off, their lips only parting long enough to get the shirt over Kurt's head. His hands slid back to Kurt's hips and he pulled the younger boy closer, both boys letting out muffled groans as their clothed erections pressed against each other.

Both boys jumped and yanked away from the kiss as Puck pressed closer to Kurt, accidently making Kurt lean against the truck's horn, the resulting sound loud and sudden in the relative quiet of the woods.

Kurt laughed softly as he shifted on Puck's lap, trying to put a little distance between himself and the horn. It didn't work very well, but Kurt smirked as a moan escaped Puck's throat.

"Do you like that, Noah?" he asked as he pressed down against Puck once more, this time with purpose.

"God, yes," Puck moaned, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as he enjoyed the feel of his boyfriend wriggling on his lap. Reaching blindly for the door, he reopened his eyes as his fingers hooked onto the door handle and he shoved the door open.

Sliding out of the truck was slightly awkward as Kurt was still in his lap, but between Puck's hands on Kurt's ass and Kurt locking his legs around Puck's waist, they managed. Seconds later, Puck had Kurt pressed against the side of his truck as he kissed the smaller boy once more.

Kurt slid his hands down Puck's sweat soaked chest and down over his abs, letting them dance along the waist of Puck's shorts for a moment before slipping down to work at the older boy's fly, quickly popping the button and lowering the zipper. He moaned deep in his throat as he slipped his hand inside to find that Puck had gone commando yet again.

Puck hissed as he felt Kurt's soft hand wrap around his aching erection and one hand came up to slam against the side of the truck as his knees buckled slightly and he nearly lost his balance. Readjusting his grip on Kurt, he stepped back from the truck slightly and quickly made his way around to the back of the truck.

Kurt tightened his legs around Puck's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck for better leverage as Puck let go with one arm to reach out and let the tailgate down on his truck. Then Puck was setting Kurt on the tailgate and Kurt broke their kiss, hissing slightly as his legs hit the hot metal of the truck. Scrambling up into the bed of the truck, Kurt quickly grabbed the blanket out of the backpack they kept in the back of the truck, laying it out in the bed of the truck to put a barrier between their skin and the hot metal.

By the time Kurt got the blanket down, Puck was up in the truck with him and had already stripped his shorts off and tossed them into a corner of the truck bed. He sat down on the blanket and pulled Kurt down onto his lap, pulling him in for another kiss as he went to work on the other boy's shorts. As soon as they were open, Puck slipped them down Kurt's hips, along with the boy's underwear.

Kurt shifted around until he could kick them off before resettling in Puck's lap. Placing his hands on Puck's shoulders he pushed the older boy back until he was flat on his back.

Puck whimpered slightly as Kurt's lips left his and he felt his boyfriend kissing his way down his body. When Kurt got to his abs, as much as he wanted Kurt to continue his way down, Puck simply couldn't take it anymore, it had been over a week and he needed _in_ his boyfriend. Threading his fingers into Kurt's hair, he tugged gently, urging the smaller boy back up his body.

"Later," he gasped. "Need you now."

Kurt grinned down at him as he leaned over and dug through the backpack once more, pulling out lube and a condom. Handing the lube to Puck, he slipped the condom over his boyfriend's straining erection, loving the half-hiss half-moan it pulled from Puck. Sitting up on his knees, he moaned himself as he felt Puck's slick fingers sliding between his legs and teasing between his cheeks for a moment before pressing against his hole.

Puck licked his lips as he watched Kurt's head fall back in pleasure as he worked first one then two then three fingers into his boyfriend, stretching him. When Kurt was easily riding his fingers, he pulled them out, grinning at the whimper that escaped the brunet. Quickly lubing his cock before wiping his hand off, he gripped Kurt's hips to help steady the smaller boy as they lined up.

Kurt hissed softly as he slowly lowered himself onto Puck. "_Noah_," he moaned once he was fully seated. Sitting still for a moment, he let himself adjust before starting to move, setting a slow steady pace. Placing his hands on Puck's chest, he leaned down and bit Puck's lip, pulling a groan from the older boy before sitting back up as he started rocking steadily faster.

Puck panted and gasped as he stared up at Kurt above him. The other boy's hair was sweat soaked and clinging to his face and sweat coated his body, the heat and exertion causing beads of sweat to run down his body. Puck's eyes tracked a sweat drop as it rolled down from Kurt's hairline to cling for a moment at the end of his nose before falling. Raising one hand from Kurt's hips, he buried it in the brunet's wet locks and tugged him down into a kiss as he thrust more insistently into his boyfriend, urging him to move faster.

Kurt jerked back from the kiss as he felt Puck's hand slide from his hip to his erection. Sitting back up, he moaned as Puck wrapped his hand around him, stroking in time with their thrusts. It didn't take long after that before Kurt yelped and threw his head back as he came hard, a chant of '_Noah_'s falling from his lips.

Puck thrust harder as he felt Kurt tightening around him and seconds later, it was over for him as well. He wrapped his arms around Kurt as his boyfriend sank bonelessly down onto him, head tucked under Puck's chin.

"Mmmm, so good, Noah," Kurt mumbled.

Puck nodded. "Fuck yeah. God, Kurt, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" he asked rhetorically.

Puck felt Kurt's lips twitch up into a smirk against his skin seconds before Kurt replied.

"Of course I do," he stated. "But it's still always nice to hear." He pressed a soft kiss against Puck's chest before shifting so that he could push himself up and off of his boyfriend, wincing slightly as he did. "God, it's hot!"

Puck nodded as he removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into a box he kept in the back of the truck for trash. "Wanna go meet up with the others?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "What do we tell them, though? We've been gone a while."

Puck shrugged. "That you needed trunks?" he suggested.

"That could work if I actually showed up with some," Kurt said.

"I think the ones you wore when we went swimming last week are still in the backpack," Puck said as he pulled his shorts back on.

Kurt grinned as he remembered the late night swim from the week before. He hadn't ever actually used the trunks in question. Fishing around in the backpack for a moment, he made a sound of triumph as he found the forgotten trunks and quickly pulled them on.

When they rejoined the others at the lake, they got some curious looks and questions of where they were, but those were easily brushed off with the excuse of Kurt needing swimming trunks, no one questioning the excuse. Once everyone's attention had moved away from them, Kurt and Puck shared a secret smile before joining the others in the water.

* * *

"I say we all go see a movie," Santana stated.

It was a little over a week after the trip to the lake and the heat still hadn't let up. The gleeks were all gathered at Rachel's once more to work on songs for Glee and to just hang out. Everyone had pretty much given up on practicing choreography until the heat wave let up though, and there was only so much they could do to plan out the moves without being able to practice them. So they were trying to figure out something to do yet again.

"Why not just watch one here?" Rachel asked. "I have quite a collection and a big screen TV."

"'Cause the sign at the movie theatre says its cool inside," Santana replied. "And that sounds heavenly at the moment."

Tina nodded. "It is. Artie and I went to a movie the other night and ended up watching three movies because it felt so nice in there," she said.

"So, movies?" Finn asked and everyone nodded.

A few minutes later and Puck and Kurt were once more sharing a ride, though they were in Kurt's Navigator this time and Kurt was the one driving. Kurt glanced over at Puck as the sign for the movie theatre came into view, proclaiming that it was cool inside, just as Santana had said. When Puck met his gaze, Kurt simply raised an eyebrow in question. Puck grinned in reply and both boys just laughed as they drove right by, Kurt turning in the direction of his house. Once at the Hummel house, Kurt parked in the garage and the two boys went inside.

"God, I almost wish I had gone with my dad and Carole this weekend," Kurt stated as he grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them with ice water, handing one to Puck before they headed for his basement bedroom. "At least they don't have to deal with this heat up in Chicago. The only thing keeping me from actually wishing that is the fact that I'd have to deal with them being disgustingly romantic and hetero the whole time. It's why Finn didn't go either. Well…Not the hetero part. But nobody wants to see their parents making out. They needed the weekend away."

"And if you had gone, we wouldn't have the house to ourselves," Puck added as he took Kurt's glass from him and set it on the bedside table before gently pushing Kurt down onto the bed.

"Mmm, you do have a point," Kurt conceded with a grin. Shuffling back so he was more centered on the bed, Kurt sat up and pulled his tank top off. Reaching out, he caught Puck by the belt loops and pulled him closer before undoing his shorts and sliding them over Puck's hips and down his legs. He grinned up at his boyfriend. "Have I mentioned recently how much I love the fact that you go commando?"

Puck chuckled softly as he crawled onto the bed over Kurt, leaving his shorts in a pile on the floor. "Not in the last couple days," he replied before pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth. He pulled back after a moment, causing Kurt to make a sound of disapproval. He chuckled once more as the sound changed to what could almost be described as a purr as he kissed, sucked and nipped his way down Kurt's throat, over his collar bone, across his chest and abs, stopping to dip his tongue in the other boy's navel as he started undoing Kurt's shorts. Slipping the shorts off Kurt's hips, Puck looked up at his boyfriend with a grin. "I can see why you like it when I go commando," he said, pleasantly surprised at the fact that Kurt wasn't wearing anything under his shorts.

"God, Noah," Kurt moaned. "Stop talking, keep kissing!"

Puck laughed softly as he tossed Kurt's shorts to the floor, but did as requested and returned his lips to the brunet's skin. Dipping his tongue into Kurt's navel one last time he continued to kiss, lick and nip over his hips and down to the younger boy's hard cock. Glancing up at Kurt wickedly for a split second, Puck dipped his head down, taking as much of Kurt into his mouth as he could all in one go.

Kurt let out a shout at the feeling of Puck's warm, wet mouth enveloping most of his cock and his hips bucked off the bed. Seconds later, he felt firm hands holding his hips against the mattress as Puck started moving, bobbing in his lap and sucking firmly.

Puck grinned around his mouthful at the sound of Kurt's moans and the feel of the younger boy's hips straining against his hold as he tried to thrust. Pulling off with a _pop_, Puck smirked at the soft whine that escaped his boyfriend. Nudging Kurt's hip gently, he sat up. "Roll over," he murmured.

Kurt quickly rolled over, wriggling for a moment as he tried to get comfortable with his hard on pressed against the bed. He gasped and his eyes flew wide as he felt a sudden shock of cold against the top of his spine.

"What…"

The cold trailed slowly down his spine, leaving a cold wetness in its wake. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Puck with one of their glasses in his hand, the other pressing an ice cube to Kurt's skin. Just as he reached the top of the dip in Kurt's back, Puck let the ice cube go, watching as it rolled down to melt in the small of the soprano's back.

Seeing Puck reach for another ice cube, Kurt crossed his arms on the bed and pillowed his head on them, closing his eyes and enjoying the cold sensations the ice created.

Puck traced random patterns across Kurt's back with the ice, always letting it slide down to melt at the small of his boyfriend's back. Finishing off the last piece of ice, he watched as it slid down to add to the gathering puddle at the small of Kurt's back.

"God, you look good like this," Puck murmured with a moan. "I could watch the ice melt against your skin all day."

Kurt tilted his head on his arms so he could smile softly at Puck. "As nice as that felt," he said, "I can think of something that would feel much better." He spread his legs further, letting Puck know what he wanted.

Puck moaned at the sight in front of him, Kurt with his legs spread wantonly and a puddle of ice water pooled at the small of his back. Leaning down, he lapped up the still cold water before trailing his mouth down and nipping lightly at the top of Kurt's ass. Nudging him once more, he signaled for the other boy to roll over again as he reached over to grab the lube and a condom from the drawer in the bedside table.

As soon as Kurt was on his back, Puck was over him again and a finger was buried deep inside Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed.

"More, more, more," he chanted, pressing down on Puck's finger insistently, moaning as it was quickly joined by another. "So good, Noah. More, need you in me. Please. Now."

Puck nodded and quickly slipped the condom on, replacing his fingers with the blunt head and moaning as he slipped into Kurt's tight heat. Kurt pressed back against him and moaned loudly, urging him to move. Soon they were moving together, both of them gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"God, Noah!" Kurt gasped. "More, more, more, _more_!"

Puck nodded before pulling back slightly and hooking his arms behind Kurt's knees and pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. Slamming back into Kurt, he was absently thankful the dancer was so flexible as the younger boy was practically bent in half. Not that Kurt was complaining. In fact, he was being quite vocal about his appreciation of the new position.

The room was filled with the sounds of grunts, moans, panting breath and the slap of skin on skin. Soon, Kurt was chanting Puck's name and digging his nails into the older boy's shoulders and back as he quickly approached his orgasm.

"_NOAH!_" Kurt screamed as he came, his back arching impossibly considering the way he was still bent in half with Puck pounding into him.

Puck grunted and buried his face in Kurt's neck as he followed his boyfriend over the edge and into bliss. He let Kurt's legs slip from his shoulders before collapsing on top of the smaller boy.

"Hot," Kurt panted and Puck nodded against his shoulder.

"So hot," he agreed. "So good."

"No," Kurt protested, shaking his head as he shoved slightly at Puck's shoulder. "Hot, Noah. Off."

Puck groaned as he rolled off of Kurt, settling at the brunet's side.

Kurt rolled briefly to his side, pressing a kiss to Puck's mouth before flopping back on the bed once more. "That really was amazing, though," he said and Puck nodded once more. "But, God! This heat!"

"So…movies?" Puck asked, turning his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "Shower first, though."

Puck nodded, but aside from that, neither of them moved.

"We have to move, don't we?" Kurt asked rhetorically, glancing over at Puck.

"Yup."

"But it's so _hot_!" Kurt whined lightly and Puck chuckled softly before heaving himself off the bed and pulling his pouting boyfriend up as well and toward the bathroom.

* * *

Yet another week of unbearable heat had gone by and the Glee Club was gathered together once again. Everyone was sitting sprawled around in the living room at Rachel's, the AC cranked as high as it would go, though it didn't provide much relief. They had all decided to have a free-for-all day where anyone could sing whatever they wanted rather than practicing club songs.

They'd been at it for about an hour when they had decided to take a break, Rachel and Finn going to get everyone glasses of ice water. Once everyone was back in the living room and settled once more, Puck reached over and picked up his guitar, grinning as he strummed out the first notes.

The rest of the club looked curious as they listened, none of them recognizing the song. Though everyone had to smile and nod in agreement as Puck started singing.

"_The weather man says he's never seen_

_Temperatures rise as high as these in a long time._

_Yeah, but we don't mind._

_The cars lined up at the edge of the lake,_

_The radio's on and everyone's takin' a swing in the tree,_

_Not you and me._

_Oh, that's just a waste of time,_

_We like how it feels just fine._"

Puck grinned once more and turned to look straight at Kurt as he started in on the chorus, everyone's eyes going wide as they took in the words coming out of his mouth.

"_We're hot and sticky as we can get,_

_Don't need to go swimmin' to be soakin' wet,_

_You lean in and you bite my lip,_

_It's hard to be cool in heat like this._

_Sweat drop at the end of your nose,_

_Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,_

_Let's kiss right here,_

_Why go inside,_

_Baby, we're set to a permanent ninety-nine._"

Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked back and forth between Puck and a furiously blushing Kurt, the soprano having let out a tiny squeak as Puck started on the chorus. Kurt just stared at Puck in horrified embarrassment, blushing bright red.

"_The movie house says it's cool inside,_

_We just laugh and drive right by,  
With the windows up,_

_Ooo, it feels good to us._

'_Cause all I wanna do when you look like that,_

_Is watch an ice cube roll down the small of your back,_

_And just melt away,_

_Yeah, I could watch that all day._"

Kurt squeaked again and his blush deepened as he remembered the week before when that exact situation had taken place…And what had taken place after.

Puck just shot him a quick smirk as he continued singing.

"_Close your eyes and read my mind,_

_Let's go somewhere, watch the mercury climb._

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,_

_Don't need to go swimmin' to be soakin' wet,_

_You lean in and you bite my lip,_

_It's hard to be cool in heat like this._

_Sweat drop at the end of your nose,_

_Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,_

_Let's kiss right here,_

_Why go inside,_

_Baby, we're set to a permanent ninety-nine._

_Oh, close your eyes and read my mind,_

_Let's go somewhere, watch the mercury cliiiiiimb._

_We're hot and sticky as we can get,_

_Don't need to go swimmin' to be soakin' wet,_

_You lean in and you bite my lip,_

_It's hard to be cool in heat like this._

_Sweat drop at the end of your nose,_

_Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,_

_Let's kiss right here,_

_Why go inside,_

_Baby, we're set to a permanent…_

_Oh, We're hot and sticky as we can get,_

_Don't need to go swimmin' to be soakin' wet,_

_Now, you lean in and you bite my lip,_

_It's hard to be cool in heat like this._

_Sweat drop at the end of your nose,_

_Makes you lose your mind and lose your clothes,_

_Let's kiss right here,_

_Why go inside,_

_Baby, we're set to a permanent ninety-niiiiiine._

_A permanent ninety-nine._"

As the last notes of the song faded, there was absolute silence for almost a whole minute.

"Oh. My. God!" Mercedes exclaimed. "_That_'s where you two disappeared to the other day?"

Kurt simply squeaked in embarrassment and looked like he'd like nothing better than for the floor to open up and swallow him while Puck sat there with a smug, shit-eating grin on his face. Their reactions were more than enough confirmation for the others.

Artie blinked rapidly in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "I…I so didn't need to know that…" he muttered, the rest of the guys in the club nodding their agreement.

Kurt stared at Puck with wide eyes. "I…I…and you…you just…" he stuttered out in his shock. "You just outted us to the whole Glee Club!"

Puck just nodded with a smug look on his face as he continued to stare at Kurt.

"But…But…_Why_?" Kurt exclaimed.

Puck set his guitar aside before standing up and crossing the room and pulling Kurt to his feet. "So I could do this," he replied before he grabbed Kurt by the hips and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

Kurt's eyes flew wide and he squeaked yet again before melting into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his arms around Puck's neck.

Puck broke the kiss a few moments later and pulled back just far enough to meet Kurt's gaze. "Come on, let's go somewhere and watch the mercury climb," he said with a grin before grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him from the room.

The rest of the club could do nothing but sit and stare wide-eyed, jaws on the floor, as Puck tugged his once again blushing boyfriend out of the room, his words and actions, not to mention that _kiss_, leaving no doubt in their minds just what the two were going to be doing.

"Yeah, really didn't need that mental image," Artie muttered.

The response was nearly immediate and came in stereo from all of the girls:

"Speak for yourself."

**

* * *

**

*grins* Hope you all liked it!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
